


Glow Together

by CoralFlowerNSFW (CoralFlower)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, POV Deceit Sanders, POV Second Person, Smut, Soul Sex, deceit is a woman, fuckfic, second person has more depth than the entire ha/rry po/tter series, this isnt even kinky wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerNSFW
Summary: There is warmth. In the hands on your hips, there is warmth. It pools on your eyelids like sweat, sitting atop your heart and making it flutter.





	Glow Together

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN
> 
> so basically this uses some weird headcanon where the sides have trouble keeping their physical forms solid when theyre emotional and it wasnt originally going to be soul sex they were just gonna fuck but then this happened so. here. take it.
> 
> also i never described the position so. logan is sitting in a chair and deceit is in his lap. yeet
> 
> i wrote this cus i noticed i habe SO MUCH DIALOGUE in all my smut so this was like a challenge to myself. to write a thing where two ppl fuck without making puns in the middle or something.
> 
> also deceit is: snake so she can sense heat.

There is warmth. In the hands on your hips, there is warmth. It pools on your eyelids like sweat, sitting atop your heart and making it flutter.

Your thighs are spread and his cock is inside you, holding you open just by existing and Logan looks stunned. His hands are on your hips, gentle, and they are so warm you feel like you are burning. He’s so pretty. His lips look soft, so you lean in to capture them, shutting your eyes as you do so. He makes a quiet sound and rolls his hips, like he can’t help it. It shifts his cock inside of you, and then everything is burning and you are lifting your hips, up, up, to drop back down. Logan’s fingers twitch. He’s moved his hands to your waist, and he is kissing you, kissing your cheek when you take a moment to breathe. You lift your hips again.

It does not make the fire within you slow down. It just makes it more urgent, more impossible to ignore. Your hair is bouncing on your shoulders as you ride him, tickling your cheeks as it falls in front of your eyes, and Logan is breathing audibly. He isn’t looking you in the eye. He’s staring at your chest with an intensity that you usually only see when he’s doing something he’s very interested in. It’s cute. His cheeks are so red.

You feel so warm. You shut your eyes, and you can still see-feel him, right here in front of you, beneath you, a splash of heat on a cool background. His hands travel up your back, leaving a trail of fire, and you think you might burn as you pick up the pace.

“My eyes are up here,” you mutter, when you open one of them to see he’s still watching the bounce of your breasts. Fuck, they’re going to itch after this.

“I’m looking at your heart,” Logan says, adjusting his glasses, which have slid down his nose. “You... you’re glowing. You’re beautiful.”

You shut your eyes and lean in closer, settling down onto his cock to rest for a moment. This close, his body heat is almost overwhelming, almost prey-prey-prey, and your mouth waters. Your arms are over his shoulders and you pull one back to slide down his chest, so you can feel his heartbeat beneath your palm. You hear his breath hitch. Slowly, softly, stutteringly, he begins to glow as well, a smooth, clean, blue warmth that makes the bones in your hand feel like whipped cream. Usually warmth is orange-red, but the glow of Logan’s heart shows up blue in your senses, and you open your eyes to see it blue as well.

“Touch,” you murmur. “Touch me.”

Logan’s glow surges like the tide deciding it’s tired of being gradual, like a sea of fire teleporting atop you. He is careful as he touches your chest and his fingertips have an interesting texture against the sensitive scales on your left side. It makes you shudder. You’re beginning to lose your grip on yourself. His cock is still inside you, hard and pulsing, and you lift up and drop back down when you remember. His fingertips dip just past the surface of your form and you feel yourself begin to dissolve, surrendering the sturdiness of your body for the sensation of having only a nebulous distinction between the air and your ribcage. It’s hard to keep it confined to the area near your heart, but it’s worth it, because you don’t want to stop riding him. It feels good.

Logan slides his fingers gently deeper, and you feel like you’ve been shifted sideways by several inches. It’s dizzying. He wriggles his fingers, and you groan. He’s touching your heart. He’s touching _you_.

He gasps, and then suddenly everything is blue, and your hand is slipping through the surface of his form. All you can think is _wow_. This part always feels like the first time, always surprises you with its intensity.

“I can feel you,” Logan says, which you already know because you can feel him, and you can feel his shock. He’s always surprised by this part. It’s adorable. “I-- I can--”

“Shh,” you say, moving your fingers down through the warm, silky light that now makes up his chest, because Logan doesn’t like to be felt deeply the way you do, so you keep your touches shallow. He groans, and his hips buck upwards, and the feedback loop then is rather delicious, as he feels your reaction and you feel him feeling it, and he feels you feeling him feel it.

His fingers are wrapped around the heart of your being, the core that makes you exist, and it’s overwhelming, like chocolate static in your brain as he gently squeezes and then marvels at the affection, the _fondness_ that surges through you. It’s raw, and honest, and you can’t hide like this, can’t hide that you’re in love with him-- wait. In love? With Logan?

He feels you realise it, feels your confusion, the way you try to deny it, and something like comfort travels up your arm from his heart. He leans forwards, wrapping his other arm securely around your waist.

“Deeper,” he whispers in your ear, voice raspy. “Touch me deeper.”

You hesitate, but there’s a sense of sureness in his heart, so you let your fingers drift in deeper. He gasps, and it almost sounds like a sob, as your fingers brush something a little more solid than just light. You can feel much more now, and it’s a buzz on the edge of your senses that makes everything else feel fluffy and vague. Logan is beautiful. The blue glow is starting to spread, and you notice your yellow light illuminating parts of him too, and that looks very nice. He looks good in your yellow and-- and you’re in love with him, what the fuck, you can’t be in love.

Logan’s light calls out to you, urging you deeper, urging you to wrap your fingers around his core the way he’s done to you, so you can feel every inch of him. So you do that, cautiously, and you think your body might be crying.

Logan is gasping, hips bucking up to meet you each time you slide back down onto his cock. His core is pulsing with energy, and there’s love in there too, the settled kind of love, the kind that’s been there for a while. Logan is in love with you. Logan has been in love with you.

Okay, you decide, squeezing his core just to see what happens. Maybe it’s fine if you’re in love with Logan.

Logan’s reaction slams into you like an ocean wave; the ocean always looks gentle until you’re standing knee deep in it, and then it knocks you over and drags you across the sand and steals your glasses off your face. You feel knocked over, and it takes you a moment to process the sensation-- Logan glowing _everywhere_ with that warm blue light, Logan’s cock glowing warm inside you-- and then someone is coming (it might be you) and someone is coming with them (it’s you as in both of you).

It penetrates every corner of your being. It-- there’s no way to describe it without resorting to cliche, so you just shut your eyes and cling to him and ride it out, secure in the certainty that Logan loves you, that you love Logan, that you are loved and valued and safe.

Even afterwards, it’s nice to just sit together and hold one another. You aren’t ready to let go just yet, and Logan isn’t either, so you just... keep on touching. Later, your back will start hurting and you’ll let go of his core, let his form solidify again, but now?

Feeling loved feels too good, and you want to memorise it so you can call it back up again at will even when Logan isn’t with you. Logan feels the same way.

You love him. He loves you. Later, you’ll say it, but now? He already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> comment!!!!!!!


End file.
